


Behind The Lighthouse

by Bleumoon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleumoon/pseuds/Bleumoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl hides behind the lighthouse to spy on Rose's date with Greg. Very short, one page story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Lighthouse

 

The small lithe gem hadn’t meant to spy on her leader’s date. She felt ashamed for staying but had watched the entirety of Rose and Greg’s picnic on the hill of the Gem Temple, in the shadow of the lighthouse Pearl was now hiding behind. The couple had watched the sunset whilst holding hands. Pearl knew it was a private affair but still she couldn’t take her eyes off of them. It made her feel sick, like when she ate Earth food. But worse somehow, like nausea throughout her entire body.

 

It was dark now and Rose was standing, waving to Greg as he walked away, “Goodbye Mr. Universe!” She called out to him, her pale pink cheeks darkened into a fuchsia and a smile graced her lovely features as she watched her date descend the hill.

Pearl was in tears at this point. What did Rose Quartz see in that human? He wasn’t even considered conventionally attractive according to other humans, she could tell that much. What then would Rose see in Pearl then? Just a member of the team? Nothing but a friend? A bad one, considering she was invading Rose’s privacy. No, Pearl would never be anything more than a teammate in the leader’s eyes. Just another survivor of the war. Pearl watched Rose turn to face the edge of the cliff and peer at the sky trough a waterfall of gushing tears.

 

“You could have asked to join us,” Rose said loud enough for Pearl to hear. She had no discernible emotion in her voice and that made the smaller gem feel even more ashamed and scolded, “Pearl? You can come out now.” She turned to face the lighthouse that still hid Pearl. Curling up against the cool stone of the tower, she buried her face in her hands and let out a small sob, “I didn’t mean,” she choked out a plea to her leader, “I’m so sorry Rose.” It felt like a small eternity spent in her hands but when she looked up Rose was standing above her with a concerned expression.

The taller woman stretched out her hand to the smaller, “I know,” she spoke softly and pulled Pearl up from her crouched position, “You must have come looking for me and found us. But you were too afraid to show yourself. I would have also enjoyed your company tonight.”

Pearl gazed up at the serene expression of the woman she loved so deeply, “I didn’t want to ruin your time with that human…” She explained with a cracked voice. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Rose smiled at her with the loving expression she always seemed to have, “Your presence ruins nothing my Pearl,” she wiped the wetness from Pearl’s face and held her cheek, which Pearl gladly leaned into with a blush, “I will tell you next time and invite you. I will also let you know when I would like to be alone with Greg.” Pearl nodded.

 

The pain of knowing that she would never take Greg’s place resonated with her but she found comfort in knowing that that she had her own place in the expanse of Rose’s heart.


End file.
